This invention relates to a plastic buckle for use on a belt.
From early times, most buckles for belts used on garments have been made of metals. They are expensive and take much time and labor to manufacture. Thus, attempts have been made to produce buckles from plastics and other materials which are easy to form. The conventional buckles made of these materials, however, have involved disadvantages in that they comprise numerous parts or they are complicated in shape and, for these reasons, in that they require troublesome molding work. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,464 and Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publications No. 30001/1978 and No. 110025/1978).